themridersfandomcom-20200215-history
Quan Ba (拳霸)
Profile Quan Ba is actually a spy from the Dark Clan and was first introduced to be an upperclassmen of the first years of the middle division in Meng Academy. Appearance Quan Ba has reddish black hair. There is hair covering is ears and down to his neck. The front of his hair parts to one side. He has white cloth wrapping around his hands. Personality Quan Ba's appearance, eyes, smile, speech and personality are all cold. When he washes his hands, he uses milk to not harm the muscle in his fist. Background Quan Ba was an orphan in the Kua Ke Clan. He received despite and unfriendliness from humans and never knew warmth. Quan Ba was trained by the Dark Lord and was brainwashed. He used his former identity to enter Meng Academy to study, become a spy, and a pawn to take action if needed. Chronology Episode 9 Quan Ba is in the hallway and catches the box of chocolate which Ba Bi threw. He tells Ba Bi, Rui Rui and Dan Gu Chun to not throw things and cause trash then walks past them. Quan Ba sees Xiao Fu Die sitting on the steps of the lobby, crying to herself. He gives her a tissue and she accepts it. She continues to cry and he gives her a pack of tissue. She thanks him and Quan Ba starts to walk away. She asks if he's not going to ask her why she's crying. Quan Ba says he still have things to do. Xiao Fu Die pesters him and he sits down next to her. Xiao Fu Die says Ai Rui Ke used to like her but now it's Wu Ke Na Na so he doesn't want to marry her. Quan Ba says that she's cuter than Wu Ke Na Na. Xiao Fu Die asks why she's cuter than Wu Ke Na Na and Quan Ba stands up. He asks if Xuao Fu Die said that Wu Ke Na Na is a liar. Xiao Fu Die says that she lied about not liking Ai Rui Ke anymore. Quan Ba says that she harmed his family before. Xiao Fu Die realized that Wu Ke Na Na harmed the two of them before. Quan Ba suggest to get back at her but Xiao Fu Die worries that Ai Rui Ke will hate her. Quan Ba says that getting Ai Rui Ke to like Xiao Fu Die is very easy, but she'll have to do everything he says. Xiao Fu Die agrees and introduces herself as Xiao Fu Die. Quan Ba introduces himself as Quan Ba and Xiao Fu Die says that he's name seems very strong. Quan Ba stops stops Ai Rui Ke as he walks past him in the lobby and Ai Rui Ke looks back. Quan Ba throws a paper quickly which Ai Rui Ke catches. It's a battle invitation. The students watching, Mi Ya Xin, Ba Bi, Dan Gu Chun and Rui Rui are all surprised. Ai Rui Ke asks for the reason and Quan Ba says that he's going to help Xiao Fu Die. He reveals that Ai Rui Ke dissolved the marriage with her which shocks everyone. Quan Ba says that the time is tomorrow afternoon and is about to say the place when Ai Rui Ke runs off. Quan Ba wonders if he should remind Ai Rui Ke the time and place of the battle. Quan Ba is standing in the lobby when Wu La La sees him. He turns his head to her and asks if she's Wu La La. Wu La La says yes and he snaps his fingers, surprising her. He says that she should be awake before walking away. At night, Quan Ba is sitting down while playing the harmonica. At a distance away, a boy screams and soon after, Quan Ba stops playing and puts down the harmonica. Quan Ba walks into the lobby and sees Xiao Fu Die calling to him. He tells her to be quiet since they're meeting in secret. Xiao Fu Die asks why they're meeting and he says that Xiao Fu Die mentioned before that she wants to know a method for Ai Rui Ke to like her. Quan Ba says that the method is very easy with the help of the Love Come and Go Mirror's magic. Xiao Fu Die asks where's the mirror and Quan Ba tells her the direction. She's about to go then walks back and asks for the direction three more times. On the third time, Quan Ba gets pissed and decides to bring her there. Quan Ba and Xiao Fu Die walks into the magic storage. Xiao Fu Die is fascinated and is about to touch something when Quan Ba stops her, saying that there's dangerous things around and to not randomly move around. Quan Ba points out the Love Come and Go Mirror. Xiao Fu Die is about to lift up the black cloth covering it when Quan Ba stops her, saying that only Ai Rui Ke can uncover it. Xiao Fu Die thinks that it's not that strict which angers Quan Ba and he repeats it. Xiao Fu Die tells him to not be angry then says that she will be with Ai Rui Ke eventually. Quan Ba and Xiao Fu Die are walking through the hallway. Quan Ba says that he will only send her up to there. Xiao Fu Die says that he still need to walk her to the dorm. Quan Ba gets annoyed, saying that it's only 2 meters after the turn. Xiao Fu Die says even if it's 2 cm, Quan Ba still has to bring her to the entrance. There was a beast attack so she can't move around the academy by alone, he just happen to be there and there isn't girls that want to go with her. Then she asks if Quan Ba isn't going to ask why there's no girls who is willing to go with her. Quan Ba asks why and she says after they found out that she's Ai Rui Ke's fiancee, the female students all hate her. Then she asks if Quan Ba wants to know whose the three people that's the closest to her. Quan Ba says he doesn't want to know and she begs him to ask. Quan Ba asks who's the first. Xiao Fu Die says that it's Ai Rui Ke in a cute way. Quan Ba asks whose the second. Xiao Fu Die says it's Ai Rui Ke again in the same way. Quan Ba says that the third one must still be Ai Rui Ke. Xiao Fu Die says that he's wrong and the third one is Wu La La. Quan Ba gets angry and starts to leave. Xiao Fu Die grabs onto him and he asks if that's now a habit of hers. Xiao Fu Die says that Quan Ba is a very good person since he's the first person to hold such a long conversation with her and gives him a chocolate. She says that it's the remainder of the chocolate she made for Ai Rui Ke for Valentine's Day. Quan Ba gets angry after hearing that it's the remainder and Xiao Fu Die says that he can't waste food. Quan Ba says since she gave him the chocolate, he'll remind her of something. By that time, Xiao Fu Die has left but he doesn't realize. Quan Ba says that the legend about the Magic Come and Go Mirror isn't necessary true and she'll have to decide herself. He realizes Xiao Fu Die disappeared and wonders why all of his juniors run off before others are done talking. Quan Ba and Ai Rui Ke are inside of a makeshift ring, sitting at the corners. Some students are cheering for Quan Ba. The judge introduces the two contestants. Quan Ba and Ai Rui Ke stands up and walks forward. When Ai Rui Ke stretches out his arm to shake hands, Quan Ba grabs him and says that he must like to be respected and liked by so many girls and he's the type of person to not care about girl's feelings. Ai Rui Ke says that he admits to hurting Xiao Fu Die's feelings so he agreed to the challenge. But whether he win or lose, he won't lose his feelings. Quan Ba says if he lose, then he will have to kowtow and apologize and if Ai Rui Ke loses, then he have to give up his student council president seat. Everyone is surprised about it. Quan Ba says if he's dealing with two girls, what qualification does he have to be the school's model. The girls in the background whispers saying how Quan Ba can say such things. The judge states the rules which are no hurting the opponent, no punching them in the face, and no flipping out after losing. The judge then rings the bell three times to start the battle. Quan Ba and Ai Rui Ke does rock paper scissors, with Quan Ba winning all three times and being the winner. Quan Ba says that Ai Rui Ke is too slow since he can see what he'll do 0.01 second before he does his move. He asks if Ai Rui Ke now regrets it. Ai Rui Ke says that he will go find Director Pa to step down from the student council president seat. Ai Rui Ke leaves. In the morning, Quan Ba walks into the hallway saying to himself that Wu La La is Wu Ke Na Na's younger sister, overhearing Ai Rui Ke, Mi Ya Xin and Wu Ke Na Na's conversation about Wu La La being the attacker and how worried Wu Ke Na Na is for her. Quan Ba is in the sewer, talking to a ghost like image of the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord says that he didn't expect for the random newly enrolled student they targeted to be Wu Ke Na Na's younger sister. Quan Ba says that the Kua Ke Clan and Earth will soon be destroyed and the Dark Clan will have victory. The Dark Lord compliments Quan Ba and reminds him that controlling Wu La La means controlling Wu Ke Na Na so to not lose this chance. Episode 10 In the teacher's office, Pa accuses Xia Guang Lei as the one who controlled Wu La La. Dan Gu Chun runs in, saying that Ai Rui Ke got into an accident then run to the infirmary. Quan Ba appears at the entrance of the room, telepathically communicating to Xia Guang Lei why he didn't go with them. He says that being suspected must feel bad and the world of darkness is the only place for him. Xia Guang Lei realizes that Wu La La was being controlled by him. Quan Ba proposes to team up with him before walking away. Xiao Fu Die uses Magic Tripping on Quan Ba. She says he tricked her and he denies it. Xiao Fu Die says that he said that it's Love Come and Go Mirror but is Devour Reflection Mirror. Quan Ba says that he told her that it's a rumor so it's up to her to decide. Xiao Fu Die realizes that it's her fault that Ai Rui Ke is blind and wonders what to do. Dr. Victoria with the bounded Quan Ba arrives at the lobby. Quan Ba realizes that Xia Guang Lei sold him out. He gets angry at him. Da Tian Tian brings Quan Ba away. Quan Ba is sitting on the bed in the room he's being confined in. Xiao Fu Die walks into the room. She says that Ai Rui Ke's eyes have already recovered, and she decided to leave Meng Academy. She says that she's really happy that she met him and notices that Quan Ba seems to about to cry. Quan Ba makes up a lie saying that his hometown lacks water so the Dark Lord promised the villagers of his hometown the fountain of life if he does things for him. Xiao Fu Die says that she can probably help him and Quan is confused how it's possible. Relationships Xiao Fu Die Quan Ba was influenced by Xiao Fu Die. He wanted to protect her ideas. He betrayed the Dark Lord, changed his personality and followed her back to the human world just for Xiao Fu Die. Abilities * Quan Ba Category:Characters Category:Dark Clan Category:Kua Ke Clan Category:Magician Category:Student Category:Alive